IJLSA
|image= |descr= |developer=Comet Gaming, Inc. |publisher=Comet Gaming, Inc. |distributor=Nintendo |director= |producer= |designer= |artist= |composer= |distributor= |series=''SpongeBob SquarePants'' |predecessor= |successor= |released=TBA 2018 |genre=Superhero, action, adventure |modes= |ratings= |platforms=Nintendo Switch Nintendo 3DS |media=Game cartridge (3DS and Switch), download |storage= |minimum requirement= }}IJLSA is a 3D platforming game created by Comet Gaming, Inc., based on the SpongeBob SquarePants televison series, made for the Nintendo Switch and Nintendo 3DS. The game centers around the IJLSA, better known as the International Justice League of Super Acquaintances, a superhero team first seen in the episode "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V" from season 3. Development The game's development began in mid-2017 after a deal was signed with Nickelodeon to design a game based on the SpongeBob franchise. This is Nickelodeon's second partnership with Comet Gaming, Inc., followed the failed Mario and SpongeBob at the Olympic Winter Games in 2013. Gameplay The gameplay will feature a mix of open-world and relatively linear levels based on locations from the TV show. The four superheroes that make up the IJLSA will be playable in this game, each possessing different attributes and powers. Story The game's plot will be similar to the episode "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V" with some alterations to make it more expansive. The story's overview, as provided by Comet Gaming, Inc., is the following: After Barnacle Boy joins the dark side following a feud with Mermaid Man, it is up to the IJLSA to save the world. Barnacle Boy, the Dirty Bubble, Man Ray, and have founded a rival group, known as EVIL (Every Villain is Lemons) in an attempt to exact their revenge on their rivals and achieve world domination. Will the IJLSA manage to bring justice back to Bikini Bottom, or will EVIL prevail? A detailed summary will be provided below. The game is organized into chapters. Chapter 1 Characters Playable Four of the five members of the IJLSA as seen in "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V" will appear in the game. Mermaid Man, the fifth, will not be playable from the start of the game. The Pi-Right Ponderer, who appeared in place of the Quickster in the season 7 episode "The Bad Guy Club for Villains", will not make an appearance. Supporting *'Mermaid Man': Mermaid Man, an experienced superhero, is not playable until later in the game. Before becoming playable, he offers advice to characters, although at points, he can be quite senile. *'The Commissioner': The commander of the IJLSA. While not actively participating as a superhero, he collects information regarding the tasks at hand to deliver to the player. *'Mr. Krabs': Mr. Krabs, the miserly owner of the Krusty Krab restaurant, sells the characters various useful items in the game and despite his greediness sometimes getting in the way, he is willing to do everything he can to support the heroes. Villains *'Barnacle Boy': The former superhero partner of Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy has turned to the dark side due to a desire to not be treated as subservient and formed EVIL. *'Man Ray': Member of EVIL. *'Dirty Bubble': Member of EVIL. *'Sheldon J. Plankton': Member of EVIL who has joined to seek revenge against Krabs and attain the Krabby Patty formula once and for all. He is the primary antagonist of the TV series. *'Karen': Not actively a member of EVIL, but Karen, who is Plankton's wife, supports her husband throughout the events of the game, despite sometimes growing tired of his ever-failing schemes. Extras Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:SpongeBob Games Category:Superhero Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:2018